Green and Blue
by Muddled-Author
Summary: I can see a rainbow, see a rainbow Vin's life seems a little less colorful.


_**

* * *

**_

_**Disclaimers:** I don't not own any of the characters- just this particular story!_

_**Warnings: **Slash (non explicit) __

* * *

_

**Green and Blue**

_I'm missing you_

It was a warm day, the sun was taking its toll on Four Corners, a heat wave causing most men to become easily riled and uncomfortable.

_Soft grunts and moans filled the air_

The room was boiling, felt just like an oven should. A low growl sounded as a stream of light edged through an opening in the curtains, glinting on sun lightened hair.

_A voice softly sated claimed into Larabee's ear_

Two tanned bodies rolled together, one fighting to fight, the other struggling to give freely. Vincent smelt good, and he'd washed and cleaned. This of course had been part of the deal.

_"Love ya Cowboy" _

Green eyes shifted at the harsh words, turning to watch the partially dressed Tanner leave.

* * *

_"Ain't no Cowboy Tanner" _

* * *

He had asked him to show up, had offered him release. In hope. In desperate hope and need.

_A deep and lazy laugh rumbled through the gunslingers chest_

Clothes everywhere, flying from heated skin. Hand and mouth, biting and scorching flesh.

_"what'cha laughin' at ol'man?" _

Tanner felt a hand clench against his shorn head, searching for the hair that had previously been. Saw eyes gleam at him from in the darkness.

_"You" _

Beautiful green eyes. The eyes he had fallen in love with, except, they weren't. They were harder, different, deceitful.

_"Hmm-senile ole bastard!" _

The curtain had been pushed by the soft breeze to let the sun stream in. Vin growled. The full of his afternoon deceit made obvious. He raised a hand and pulled it shut savagely. He leant back to resume where they had stalled, positioning himself behind the lithe form shivering with pleasure and anticipation.

_Chris responded by taking his fingers to the young trackers sensitive ribs_

The force of his tug took moments to react, the curtain on its rail clashing to the ground, breaking the spell and revealing too much for Vin's grieving mind to ignore.

_Vin fell about, his laughter and squirming wronging the bed sheets _

He felt hurt, staring at this back and rear offered on a platter. He felt disgusted and angry, and sad, and so so stupid.

_To silence the younger man, Chris closed his lips over Vin's_

"You could never be him," the words were spat out, the Texan retreating back, grabbing up his clothing and jerkily pulling on his trousers. "You could never replace him"

_"Love ya too, butter cup" _

Soft pants and a low groan were punctuated in the short silence by the creak of the bed frame as the other body fell back heavily. Still unfulfilled and aching hard.

_"Buttercup?" _

"Vin?"

_**Stop it, don't think about him**_

"Your jest a hungry whore, ya jest-jest-" another loud growl "ya ain't Chris, an' ya never will be!" Vin disappeared then as his emotions tumbled into turmoil.

_**He's dead**_

A steady silence followed the echoing slam.

_**He ain't coming back**_

"I wasn't trying to be"

_**He's abandoned you, forgotten you**_

Green eyes buried into the darkness of pillows as Ezra Standish gave up his fight for the young man, gave up his hidden love, gave up his brink of sanity and fell into tears, finally leading to quietened darkness of sleep...

_**He cant be dead. **_

The bent frame of the tortured Texan fell to the ground, hands gripping hard stone of grave as the storm that for many a day had been threatening finally released its heavy burden to the skies will.

_**Don't be stupid, you saw the blood, held the corpse**_

His hands moved from hard stone to earth, fingers clenching in the softening ground as he paid no heed to the rain, deciding on what to do next.

_**He wouldn't leave me on purpose…**_

Fingers clenched again as a head hit the dirt with a squelch. Eyes closing in the pain of loss.

_**Would he? **_

Tanner didn't care anymore, he wanted his boss back, his friend, his lover. He wanted the man that meant everything to him. He wanted the first person to ever say they loved him to return

_**He did**_

He began to dig the fresh grave back up with his bare hands for only idle moments before drooping once more in tired resignation. It wouldn't make a difference.

_**But I loved him**_

The sound of sharp metal was drawn with Vin's hunting knife.

_**He didn't love you, otherwise he wouldn't have left**_

Vin clenched his hand, drawing the knife along the back of it to test the edge. To watch as the blood raised to meet metal from sliced skin.

_**Shut up, SHUT UP**_

All was quiet, even the wind seemed to die for those vital seconds of decision.

_**Do it**_

"Ah'm coming to ya Chris, ah'm coming!" The sound was caught in the wind and chased into nothing. As was the ear piercing scream that followed the beginning of a slow and happy ending.

_I'm missing you_

* * *

_This is another one of my late night writings. The itallics are thoughts, memories, though that is kind of obvious, and the bold ittalics are a sort of poem when put together, titled "Missing You" by myself, and could be interpreted as either Vin's or Ezra's thoughts. _

**_The Muddled Author

* * *

_**


End file.
